El eden
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Serie de Viñetas] [Kei & Kaito] [Yaoi] Las penumbras que renacen en el corazón de las personas que cargan con la culpa de ser diferentes y de ser inmortales. Se buscará conseguir una luz que les devuelva el camino de las ilusiones profanas. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy leyendo el manga de Ajin, lo recomiendo. Serán algunas viñetas de toque yaoi, según como vayan saliendo y del humor del día. La amistad que "mantienen" los dos protagonistas en el manga, se convirtió en una pequeña idea para escribir. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

" _¿Me lo estás preguntando?. Estaba muerto aparentemente. Pero tengo el hábito desagradable de despertar una y otra vez"._

Como el río de sangre corriendo por todo el asfalto de la carretera, simulando ser una amenaza, queriendo ahogar las desdichas de todo el mundo. Con el frío de temporada que estaba resintiéndose en los cuerpos atormentados, que rechinaban los dientes al presenciar un evento impresionante, pero a la vez discrepante. El aparatoso accidente que acababa de ocurrir, con la muerte de algunas personas inocentes y de los carros volcados encima del suelo como cual acero imperfecto en medio de un día gris. Los agentes del gobierno y unos cuantos semi-humanos llamados con el diminutivo científico de "ajin", estos mismos que buscaban desaparecer y sumergirse en la oscuridad hasta el tope de las insipideces, por las torturas de discriminación y de la caza de los experimentos desalmados del que estaban siendo víctimas.

El semi-humano de tez pálida llamado Nagai, beso los labios de su amigo Kaito, dándole una promesa dinámica de amor malsano y simbólico. Siendo a la vez, que este mismo trataba de ignorar esa apelmazada sensación de tener la cortina de sus cabellos rubios adhiriéndose a los lados de su sudoroso rostro, apreciándose su nariz recta y las marcadas ojeras bajo sus hinchados ojos. Mientras Nagai tenía una mirada enardecida, tan abrumada, con el golpeteo de su agitado corazón y la desarrollada tensión en sus rígidos músculos.

Siendo un pacto entre un medio inmortal y un humano, con decisiones cruciales a futuro. Que la larga vida, esté del lado de los dos jovencitos.

Al mirar hacia el futuro, uno pretende seguir caminando en encrucijadas, porque uno nunca sabe lo que se podría hallar detrás de las vaporosas capas que quebraban el tiempo actual. Si vienes de una raza inmortal o del linaje humano que se desgasta en lo imperfecto, y en el instante impávido de la vida que se forjara con la pluma y la tinta letal del destino. Es una historia escrita en sangre y en desilusión, que sigue y sigue, sin permitir que algún alma divina remiende los dolorosos errores.

Los dos muchachos estaban viendo que lo que es el día de hoy, al día siguiente se puede convertir en la infortunada nada, porque nadie alcanza a escapar ni a evadir, la travesía desalmada del tiempo.

La mano izquierda de Kaito, que tenía ligeros callos en los dedos por los trabajos casuales de uso rudo que a veces ejecutaba, la iba acercando con lentitud a la mano derecha del estresado joven Nagai, para luego tomársela con delicadeza y darle un buen apretón para intentar trasmitirle alguna pizca de alegría. El corazón de ambos palpitaba con mucha fuerza, los rin tintín de sus sonrisas amargas y las miradas cargadas de añoranza, porque el mundo se caía a pedazos, se partía en trozos de podredumbre y de corrupción amarga, que se les escurría de las manos como los riachuelos turbios de un bosque eterno.

Los dos varones vieron el último resquicio de humanidad que se desvanecía en sus corazones y en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuamos. No, todavía no me he ido jeje.  
**_ _ **Muchas gracias!, por sus reviews, a** **Anon-chan, Lorena101, Sofia_sanchez. ^^  
**_

* * *

Las únicas situaciones que serían reseñables en todo el mórbido pretexto de la convivencia entorno a la realidad, con una vaguada al eterno escapismo y un desfiladero hacia al sur, tan separados entre sí.

Los lienzos transparentes se envuelven a pulso firme, sobre el camino del dolor ajeno, consagrándose en riachuelos de dulces lamentaciones. ¡Oh!, se ruega a las estrellas que protejan a los dichosos infelices que han caído en infortunios exóticos. Siendo irresistible, en el reflejo mismo de las persecuciones y el continuo buscar de un lugar tranquilo para renacer.

Es el reflejo mismo de cuando se ha engañado a la razón, a jugar con los pensamientos terrenales, licuándose sin ninguna mancha de la imperfección, siendo irresistible para los llanos y espontáneos mortales que vivían tanto en las ciudades como en las áreas del campo. Las letras, palabras o los versos se quedan cortas ante la fachada de los llamados Ajins. Lo magnánimo de sus habilidades, su belleza innatural e inmoral, de las que ellos son dueños o dueñas, sin profesarlo intachablemente ante el mundo, por estarse ocultando.

El aspecto de Nagai Kei y de su mejor amigo Kaito, se mantenían imperturbables. Porque atrás habían quedado las noches con las caídas blanquecinas y los sudores fríos. El joven de rubios cabellos lanzó una mirada a la desolación que se marcaba en el rostro de su otro compañero de al lado, simulándose en esa aterciopelada y pálida tez, una máscara funeraria, bajo capas y capas de frialdad innata y egoísmo hondamente marcado. En ese momento, los ojos de ambos varones chocaron en intensidad, en un resquebrajamiento que muy pocos podían interpretar, en esas confusas mortificaciones que se levantaban como una brecha alrededor de los dos.

Porque los dos adolescentes, solamente ellos tendrían valor para descifrar los secretos de sus almas malgastadas, sorteando las trampas que se han dispuesto tras el magnetismo del hechizo pleno de un recién cariño adquirido entre ellos. Y tuvieron el alcance de los sentimientos más ocultos, las fantasías mutiladas, la huella de la violencia, el ardor fogoso que ya pasaba una factura, dejando una identidad en algún quicio de la puerta de la vieja habitación.

A pesar de todo, Nagai Kei rodó con frenesí junto con su amigo en medio del pasillo de la vieja cabaña donde ambos llevaban habitando desde hace un par de días atrás; desprendiéndose un fuego a causa del frenesí, con cada segundo en que sus vestimentas les obstruían los movimientos, entre besos y suspiros entrecortados a medida que los cuerpos iban experimentando. Se besaron con más intensidad, de nuevo. Sin tapujos y sin reservas, enervándolos hasta sus propios límites. Los melodiosos sonidos condujeron a amarse sin tapujos, comportándose como amantes ocasionales, pero sobretodo con la prohibición y el veto de los halagos.

Y allá a lo lejos, un destello del sol se vuelve triste, como estará al quedar sin poder despegar en medio de millones de colores y sabores, desde los burlones llenos de carisma hasta las paredes tejidas de un metal impenetrable en los sentimientos de los mortales y de las otras personas que reviven continuamente a pesar de morir.

Con el joven "ajin" de su cabellera oscura, y con el mismo Kaito, siendo tan tangibles sus sonrisas huecas en sus rostros y tan hermosamente constituidas con las patentes de sus martirios. No se lograba distinguir el cielo del suelo y el bien del mal. Además la gloria se encontraba demasiado arriba, en un techo tan inalcanzable como a la vez, de un modo sórdidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus reviews!. Los demás no sean tímidos que andan navegando por ahí xD, dejen sus opiniones jeje. Ya vieron la ova de Ajin?, que les pareció?. Por mi lado, fue una buena historia que complementa a la serie.**

 **Para cualquier mensajito que quieran mandarme, el buzón (inbox), está abierto. Y les dejó mi corazón :3**

* * *

En el sacramento de la honrada noche, a altas horas de la madrugada, que se devora en historias que encierran la devastación y el conjuro de la vida transgresora. En muros escabrosos de troncos inusualmente secos, la maraña de hojas, los hierbajos y en los altísimos árboles, había un eco respetivo de respiraciones calmadas.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche trágica, donde Kei había sido capturado por aquella organización del gobierno, aún estaban frescos en su memoria. Todavía podía sentir el aire frío y cargado de aromas pestilentes en esa solitaria habitación, la lacerante punzada de los instrumentos quirúrgicos sobre su cuerpo en arenas incandescentes, junto con el coro de las lamentaciones impregnándose en melodías rebosantes de desesperación, de anhelar escapar de los inhumanos experimentos, a los que él fue expuesto por un largo tiempo.

Fueron unos días desagradablemente oscuros y miserables, porque no había bastado verter tanta sangre sobre las brasas de gente empeñada en capturar a los Ajins, para terminar revelando la imagen desconsolada y temerosa de los que siempre están huyendo, por revivir continuamente en su desquiciado regalo divino que nadie pidió. Los demás individuos comunes tan malogrados que les profesan su odio a los que cargan con el endémico y penitencia de ser diferentes.

La lucífera mirada oscura de Kei, siguió entornada con inefable reflexión sobre la efigie cetrina del techo de aquel viejo cuarto. El joven de cabellos de un matiz lóbrego, estaba escondido con su amigo Kai, en la esquina de un rincón oscuro hasta al fondo, perteneciente a una olvidaba y decadente bodega; por la misma razón, de los palpables agujeros en las paredes de la húmeda madera, a la vez que el techo del almacenamiento estaba con un desnivel hacia abajo. Ambos adolescentes volvieron a huir otra vez, llegando hasta el límite de un nuevo sendero colindante del frondoso bosque, alejándose de la ciudad vecina y del barullo del ruido de sus ignorantes habitantes.

Kei entrecerró sus ojos, con el brío nocturno que parecía envolverlo mimetizándole con la contemplación que se había estacionado en su mente. A veces, el adolescente Ajin mentía, a través de sus ojos existía una amplia tonalidad de claroscuros que saturaban la realidad y el mundo. Entonces dejó de pensar, con su último recuerdo palpable vinculado a esos lapsos de tortura de los cuales, él sobrevivió. Y fue latente, el peso de su amigo rubio a un lado suyo. Enseguida, la cognición se cohesionaba con la agradable compañía de otra persona en esa solitaria bodega, y se fue a bailotear con la inconciencia al ritmo del arrebato de las miradas y las pródigas palabras entre ellos.

La mirada malva con toques de seriedad y con los matices cárdenos que sólo resaltan el egoísmo del Ajin, no dejo pasar el movimiento de su colaborador Kai. El rubio intentaba acortar la distancia entre ambos, con una impresionante lentitud, pegándose a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, para proporcionarle un definido abrazo. Incluso para Kei, que pensaba que el aroma del otro muchacho que seguía despidiendo de sus transpiradas ropas y de sus poros, era una mezcla inverosímil, que oscila entre lo maduro de su carácter y lo valeroso de sus atenciones.

Una pequeña curvatura en la comisura de los labios de Kai se alcanzó a ver, con sus cejas agotadas en un suave arco bajo los mechones de las hilazas doradas de su cabellera, sumándole su regio porte. Y le expresó inesperadamente a su amigo: "Por ahora, no hay una forma práctica y definitiva para sobrevivir. Echó mucho de menos, los viejos tiempos, ¿tú no?". El susurro en un modo más quedo, casi punzante al final de cada sílaba, en ese timbre de voz sumamente delicioso que le pertenecía al intrépido joven.

El brillo de la simulada corona oscura que se derivaba en la cabeza de Kei, de la cual pendían las finas telarañas negras hechas de su enteramente corta melena, extendiéndose hasta detrás de sus orejas. Sin poder evitarlo, él levantó su mano derecha para acercarse al despeinado e insistente flequillo de Kai, en un ademán sumamente tranquilo, peinando las hebras de un mechón color dorado que estaba más cercanas entre sus pálidos dedos, casi con un extraño quietismo, sin soltar aún esa parte de ese cabello. Le contestó en un murmullo brotando de los recovecos de su boca, ladeando aún más su cabeza y rodando los ojos en una faceta contrariada: "Sí, también los extraño. Estaremos juntos, un tiempo más. Te lo puedo asegurar, Kai. Por otro lado, este lugar es un poco incómodo para descansar. Mañana seguiremos de lejos, la orilla de la autopista para llegar al próximo pueblo".

Los conceptos de seguir existiendo y de subsistir, giraron en la mente con una velocidad vertiginosa en ambos adolescentes, sobre el páramo infértil y desconfiado del mundo. No hay absoluta maldad, ni la afable bondad, solamente es una urdimbre que da origen a la nefasta búsqueda de poder por los contrarios. Naufragando por un instante, en una naturaleza incapaz de curar, que terminaba por corromper todo a su paso. La verdad no la consideraban pacífica ni dulce, pero era la verdad.


End file.
